


Perfect Halloween

by AsunaFairy



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Sex, Wizardess Heart Fanfiction, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaFairy/pseuds/AsunaFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying Halloween, Klaus and Asana frolic in conversation and dance and enjoy a ride through the haunted house. The perceptive Klaus is not scared by the rooms, but his girlfriend clings to him in sheer terror.</p><p>Discovering that the always strong and fearless Klaus is scared of spiders, Asana chuckles at him, and giving in to temptation he uses the night to lead her into a night she'd never forget.</p><p>The night is perfect for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Depicitions of sex between the two major characters. All characters are over the age of 18.

The auditorium was filtered in an organ glow.

Candles inside the jack-o-lanterns providing an ambient light, perfecting a spooky and scary vibe across the room. The walls were littered in white webs. Hairy eight-legged black spiders were decoratively tangled inside, munching on flies and bugs, adding to the Halloween theme.

Off to the side of the room was an eerie building. The dark wooden structure, resembling a small vintage mansion, clearly was the home of some evil spirit. From inside, screams and hysterical laughter could be heard outside.

Everybody was in costume and having a good time. Couples were dancing, adrenaline was high, as the upbeat music had them off their feet.

Not far from the dancefloor, across from the eerie haunted house feature, there was a buffet table filled with delicious looking snacks, decorated to reflect the Halloween theme. Pumpkin candy was the weirdest yet popular item on the table.

Smiles adorned the faces of all that were present.

Asana glimpsed over to two professors. Conrad Schuyler (dressed up as a pirate) and Loran Merkulova (drapped as a Greek king) sipping on beverages, watching over the student body and happily talking away. This was surely the first time she had seen Professor Schuyler curve his lips upwards, and found it quite creepy.

Off to the side, not straying too far from the buffet table were two familiar faces, talking. Yukiya’s blue hair and Elias’ golden hair were certainly not unmistakable, even bathed in the glow of the orange tint.

Yukiya opted for a werewolf vibe, a predictable guess, but his little fangs made him look quite cute. Elias was bandaged in white tissue with golden-jewel crusted jewellery hanging off his neck, to appear as the teenage-Egyptian king Tut. They waved their hands over to the entering couple.

Though, her arm linked with Klaus’, eyes immediately shifted onto the Prefect and his buddy. Students in school had rumoured and gossiped about their intimacy, knowing to well their relationship was a lot closer. It was now publically official, they were not Buddies, they were lovers.

Asana, however, had some single male students gazing her up and down. Klaus glared fiercely at any male student attempting to check out his princess. Growling in their direction, the male students turned to chase after other girls, unattached to The Emperor.

She, of course, was Klaus’ princess victim, and he the infamous Count Dracula. Klaus certainly put no effort into his costume, he was already perfectly handsome and irresistible. Though, the little fangs peeping out under his beautiful lips made him evermore desirable.

Fake blood streamed lightly from two gaping holes on Asana’s neck, staining the white frill on the bodice of the gown she wore. Different to her normal appearance, her Bunnyhead-hairstyle was replaced with princess curls. Long, flowing and effortless.

After a moment of dancing, Klaus and Asana retreated to the side of the room where the buffet table, partly depleted of refreshments, were. The couple indulged into the sweet delights, regaining energy and replenishing the low-sugar count in their veins.

Asana’s pink eyes were wide as she watched couples dance and people mingle with each other. It was a wonderful night. Klaus pulled Asana closer to him, placing his hands beside her waist, one hand resting on her thigh, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Do you want to have even more fun?” he teased his fangs against her neck.

“…!” she flushed as she felt them brush against her skin. “…What do you have in mind?”

Klaus grinned at her, clasping her hand in his and slowly leading her away. Arriving at the front of the haunted house.

Asana loved scary things, but being the simpleton she was, those scary things easily made her shiver with fear.

“No! No way!” Asana tried to run away. Klaus quickly gathered her up, sweeping her off her feet and cradled her in his strong arms and walked closer to the entrance.

She squirmed, trying to release his grip. It was useless. Klaus was way stronger than her. “Vampires love a lively one,” he teased, flashing his fangs at her.

The door of the entrance creaked at the hand of Klaus opening it. A cloud of creepy fog enveloped their bodies as he set her down and shut the door behind them.

“Only way out is forward,” he teased whispering in her ear.

Asana felt like she was diving into the unknown. Just what kind of scary traps were waiting for them? Asana walked forward, her Count Dracula closely behind her.

Room one.

Asana carefully opened the door. Her vision was filled with red lights, corpses covered in blood, organs displayed from the holes in their bodies, and some were shoved in holes in the walls. The corpse laying on the table had its scalp cut off, revealing the cells of the brain. It was a serial killer’s slaughterhouse.

Klaus looked over to see another door just left to the one they had come through, it was hidden in the pitch darkness. He could see where this was going, Asana was clueless.  
The hidden door, burst open. Bursting open, a “serial killer”, blood covering his apron, eyes brimming with evil, revved his chainsaw inches away from Asana. She screamed loudly, gripping tightly on Klaus’ arm and pulling him into the next room. He laughed hysterically at her reaction.

Room two.

There Asana stood still gripping tightly onto Klaus’ arm. Walking side-by-side down a darkened hallway, the sinister ghostly chortles echoed. Asana gripped both hands onto Klaus, moving her body closer to him.

Unexpectedly, a skeleton dropped from the ceiling, inches from their bodies. A glowing red light, a smoky mist and a sinister cackle of a witch’s laugh, accompanied the skeleton. Asana jumped in sheer terror and into Klaus’ arms.

“Hey!” he screeched, catching her in time and placing her back down on her feet.

She couldn’t recover quickly enough, though.

Gripping harder onto Klaus’ arm, he grinning too amused by her reactions to say anything, holes from the wall rushed open. With a loud bang and creepy music, lively severed limbs with deathly pale skin and blood-red fingernails, rushed toward Klaus and Asana. It gripped tightly to their limbs and dragged the two toward the wall from which it came. Asana squirmed to be free, Klaus laughing at her pathetic reaction. Finally, the creepy limbs let the two go.

“You are an idiot,” Klaus laughed at her as she gripped harder and harder on to him.

They finally reached the end of the hallway. One door remained.

Klaus opened the door, and it was the exit. However, a large spider was the last unexpected scare. This time it was Klaus who jumped in fright. Asana also jumped, but her eyes fixed on Klaus’ reaction.

“Hehehe, you’re scared of spiders, aren’t you?” she questioned with a teasing smirk.

“Shut up,” he glared at her. Asana wasn’t scared at all of Klaus, not now that she was too comfortable and knew him for a while now.

He acts scary and tough, but on the inside he is as sweet, gentle, caring and kind as they come.

She laughed her way out of the haunted house, Klaus irritated at her laughing at his phobia, dragged her straight out of the auditorium.

“Hey! Klaus!” she was surprised by the yanking of her hand.

Through the grounds of the school, Klaus made his way to his office, dragging Asana in toe.

With one swift tug of the hand, Klaus pulled his princess inside the door. Slamming and locking it shut, his brow furrowed. Asana’s mind was blank, not knowing what he was going to do.

Without warning Klaus swept her off her feet. Gently, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Using his body to keep her in place. His hands guided her to curl her legs around him.

“Don’t ever laugh at me again,” his eyes stared straight into hers, she grinned as he did. She wanted him; she wanted her vampire that Halloween.

“Give me a treat or I’ll cast a spell on you,” she teased, her lips curling upwards.

His hands moved up her body: along her thighs, gliding past her hips in one swift but spine tingling motion. The heat coursing through both their bodies.

Clasping her hands from around his neck, his fingers interlocked with hers as he pinned them against the wall above her head.

In an instant, the passion burned a fire inside their bodies. Without any mercy, Klaus applied a hard kiss against her warm lips. Continuously, Klaus caressed Asana’s feminine lips with his. To the point that they were both breathless, groaning for air but wanting each other’s taste more. 

Asana opened her lips, inviting Klaus’s tongue into her mouth. Little moans escaped her vocal chords as his tongue lapped the wetness of her own. He was incredible at tongue. She wanted more, pulling him closer.

Klaus’s hips pressed harder against hers as she pulled him closer. Asana felt his pressure on her, the passion was intense her heart was beating fast and her pulse racing. They were both warming up, though Klaus’s office was fairly humid and warm anyway.

His hips pressed into hers, Asana felt the arousal in her own body intensify. Asana could feel sweat droplets forming on the crown of her head as she moaned and gasped every passionate kiss Klaus applied to her body. She didn’t want him to stop.

“Don’t… stop,” she moaned breathlessly to Klaus.

Testing the water, Klaus’s hand caressed her smooth arms as he slipped his tongue into her mouth once again. Asana body twitched at the warm sensation. Gently, Klaus trailed his large hands stroked the back of her hair, twisting and playing with wisps of her brown hair standing on the back of her neck. The ticklish sensation causing another gasp to escape her mouth.

Trailing down her neck to the sides of both her shoulders, Klaus grabbed the straps of her dress and bra. Using one hand, he reached around her back, unhooking the bra holding her breasts in place. Klaus hardened the pressure of his hips into hers. Asana felt both her bra unhooked and the bulge in his pants against her heat, moaning a little louder.  
Asana responded by pulling her hips towards him, motioning him to continue.

Sliding the straps from her shoulders, Asana pulled her arms back through the holes. The dress dropped, Klaus tearing the white fabric off her body, revealing all of her skin and her breasts. The only cloth left on her body was her white underwear.

Klaus paused for a moment, taking a moment to feel her skin against his fingers. The warm ticklish sensation evoking another moan to escape her throat. Klaus, taking a moment to gaze at her almost entire naked body. He groaned at the sight of her. Klaus wanted her bad.

“You are… so beautiful,” Klaus’s eyes beaming with passion, but he meant that comment.

Asana smiled, sweat dripping down her face, her princess curls ruined by the dampness. This passion was alive; it was burning away at a deep desire to take each other now. Asana grabbed Klaus large and warm hand, and rested it on her bare breast, and giving it a squeeze. Unmasking that desire, she wanted him.

Klaus felt an arousal straining in his pants, pressing his bulge against her hips again. As Asana squeezed his hand to grope her left breast, he lowered his head and lapped his tongue over her right breast’s nipple. Without his lips on her mouth, she moaned his named enough that he could hear. His hand moved away from her left breast and cascaded down to grope her butt-cheek still trapped inside the white fabric of her panties, becoming wetter with each touch.

Klaus’s arousal deepened. God, he wanted her, he wanted to feel him inside of her. He groaned as he heard her moan his name.

Asana’s breasts were firm, warm and perfectly sized. They weren’t too big or too small. Asana’s butt-cheek fit perfectly into his hand, as he continued to grope it. Asana moaned his named again, breathlessly.

Klaus kissed down her body, stopping short from the hem of her panties, teasing her as he does, and back up her body. Klaus could feel the sweat seeping off her body but her skin was warm, it was soft and it felt like he was brushing his fingers through grass as he felt her skin against his warm fingers.

Kissing back up her body, he stopped at her breasts, burying his head between the two. This time nibbling on the left nibble, that sensation sending a jolt through Asana’s body as she moaned a little louder.

Klaus kissed the skin of her shoulder as he moved up again, pressing his hips back into hers, both feeling the bulge against her heat. Eventually, he was eye level with her. Both Klaus and Asana were a sweating mess, hair and clothes disheveled from the passion.

Both regaining their breath and their strength, Asana rested her forehead against his, still tingling from the sensation of his touch, of his kisses and, still, she could feel his bulge against her.

With her legs still curled around him, Klaus carried her over to the bed. Gently, he let her down. Asana sat up as Klaus hovered over her, initiating the kissing again. Placing her soft little hands on his back, she pulled him closer to her indicating she wanted more.

The passion reinvigorated once more by the caressing of Klaus tongue over hers. She shuffled back across the bed, to rest her head against the pillow, with Klaus hovering over her, parting her legs once more to accommodate him on top of her, not disconnecting the tongue in her mouth.

Once again Klaus pressed his hips into hers. Asana could still feel the bulge straining in his pants against her heat. Interlocking their hands once more, Klaus pinned her hands against the softness of the mattress of the bed. Klaus buried his face against Asana’s smooth neck, nibbling at her skin and leaving loving little bruises over her delicate skin. Asana moaning once more.

The passion was still there, though the intensity of the kisses simmered down. They weren’t hot and fierce, though warmth and sweat started to shine over their skin once more. No, the kisses were full of gentle love and care, these kisses meant more, but the passionate had them wailing for air.

“…Klaus…wait,” she gasped for breath.

“Do you…want me to stop?” he asked breathlessly, concerned he was doing something wrong.

“…No…I like this,” she swallowed hard, as saliva worked to refresh her sweating body, his face and lips mere inches away from hers.

“It is unfair… if I’m the only one…shirtless,” she teased, her hands going down the fabric of his shirt hiding his chest, his hips pressed hard against her.

Klaus leaned up, reliving the pressure from her hips. Asana still stiff-backed against the bed. Slowly, she started unbuttoning his shirt. She could feel the her sweat and his had drenched his shirt. Klaus helping by untucking his shirt out from the hem of his pants while she had undone the last of the shirts buttons.

This time, he leaned up completely. Throwing his shirt off his back and unzipping his pants to relieve the pressure from his erected penis.

Asana had to bite down on her lower lip, impressed by his body. Klaus’s torso was very muscular and well-built, the bumps and curves on his body a muscle that was well-toned. Klaus looked back down and grinned at her reaction.

“Do you want to touch it?” he teased, brushing his large handsome body against her soft and delicate tiny body.

Asana brushed her hands over the bumps and muscles of his body as Klaus pressed his hips against her again. Klaus moving his tongue around the base of her neck. Asana felt more than his tongue. That bulge down his pants was gone. The tip of Klaus’s penis was teasing against her wet white panties.

Asana moaned as Klaus’s penis teased her. Without thinking, but knowing she wanted him, Asana tickled her fingers down his back and inside the fabric of his underwear she grabbed the skin of his ass. Asana was wetter now than ever.

In that moment, Klaus pulled down his pants all the way, revealing his ass and penis to Asana. Klaus ripped open Asana underwear.

“Tell me,” whispered Klaus into Asana’s ear. “What do I do now?” he grinned and smiled into her eyes.

Asana’s eyes beamed with light. She didn’t use her words, but rather her actions. Asana glided her hands down from his ass, tightened around the shaft of his penis, her hands squeezing, he groaned loudly at the sensation, and gently she guided it towards her exposed vagina.

Klaus pressed harder against Asana’s hips, his erected penis fully inside of her. She moaned as he thrusted his hips against her. Klaus’s penis comfortably thrusted inside her clit, and with that motion happening, Klaus inserted his tongue inside her mouth.

Asana moaned his name, even as his tongue caressed hers, as she focused on the feeling of his penis thrusting hard inside of her. Klaus pulled Asana’s hips upward as he pounded her inside. Klaus and Asana were moaning at the sensation.

"Oh, Klaus!" her sweet moans only inspired him to knock the wind out of her lungs.

"As...ana!" his self-control was fading at the warm feeling, leaving hi breathless.

Harder, the tension was building through their bodies, with every thrust a wave of passion jolted throughout their bodies, the feeling delightful. 

The motion moved faster and harder. Cradling her body under his, he dominated her body as she moaned and gasped his name, on the verge of screaming. 

The sight of his masculine body snugged up against hers and the orange-lit room, made the moment so perfect. Asana gently scratched down his back, the feel of his soft skin under her fingernails, as his body moved with the motion of each thrust, felt too good. She couldn't think straight at all, as the tension built inside of her, he wasn't slowing down and with consistent pace and pressure, she felt her thighs, muscles, legs, feet and hands clenched against him.

"Are you ready?" he whispered seductively in her ears, and hit the same sensitive spot with slow hard pushes.

He enjoyed being inside of her clit, the skin-to-skin contact and the warm and moist feeling, and her soft and delicate body cradled close to his. He watched her eyes roll back, her mind twitching in spasms and the feeling of her hands scratching down his back as she held on, with a most satisfied grin on his face. 

And then... "Klaus! Klaus! Oh god! O-oh! Klaus!!" she held him close as she screamed his name while her body felt the orgasm jolt through every part of her body. To the toes, fingertips and head, her body rejoiced in the feeling of the tension releasing from her body, and the biggest smile widened over her face. 

Face covered in sweat and her brunette stuck to the moist skin on her face, she brought her forehead to his and smiled at him as he pulled out. He had to, as he wasn't expecting to have intercourse tonight.

"Could you?" he whispered a request to Asana, motioning his eyes down to his penis and on the verge of coming too.

Asana wasted no time in meeting his needs, and sweetly glided her soft and warm hands down his back and gripped the skin of his penis. Jerking it between her hands, she was gripping it gently but tight enough for him to groan at the pleasuring feel. 

"Like that! Keep doing it like that! Oh! Asana!" the pressure and grip is perfect as he felt the tension starting to release as she continued to do it as he liked. "Yes! ASANA!" he felt his body release the tension, the same jolt sending a wave of relief through his entire large and masculine body, down to his toes, fingertips and head, god he loved the feeling, as his sweat glittered over his body.

Tiredly, Klaus removed his body from hers. His moist back resting against the mattress of the bed, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Completely naked, Asana snuggled up to his side, and he invited the embrace and shuffled to accommodate the comfort. Tucking her left arm comfortably under her body, she lightly rested her right arm across his masculine torso and felt the rise and fall of his chest, drawing longer as he calmed down. Her head resting on comfortably on his shoulder and felt his right arm curl around her body, their sweat drying over their bodies and softening the skin. 

Dancing her fingers over his perfectly masculine and well-toned breast pecs, and nuzzling her forehead to his cheek, she couldn't take her mind off this perfect Halloween. 

"I love you, Klaus. I love you so so much," her adorable little whisper traveled to his ears as she placed a light kiss on his cheek and again on his jawline.

"I know, and I love you too, Asana," reciprocating her feelings with the deepest of his heart's feelings. 

Their voices hoarse, crisp and deep after their moaning, screams and gasps dried the saliva from their voice boxes. 

Using the slender fingers of his left hand, he lifted her face to look deep into her eyes, the loving stares causing each to smile at each other, and gently he placed his forehead onto hers, and started giggling.

"What?" she smiled curiously at the giggling.

"How did you end up punishing me like that?" he affectionately teased , his handsome violet eyes boring into her wide eyes.

"You started it," she moved her right hand away from his torso and with the loveliest touch brushed strands of his golden hair away from creeping into his eyes. Closing his eyes to enjoy her touch, she brushed the hair to the side, her soft fingers tickling the sides of his face before making their way back to their original position on his torso, this time Klaus clasped her hand to rest over his beating heart, back to a normal beat.

"Hey, Klaus?" her whisper lifting his eyes open to look into hers as she began to talk. "Can we... can we stay like this tonight? I don't want to leave this moment, I want to spend all night with you."

Smiling, her leaned in to kiss her lips. The taste of her damp lips reminded him of the night they just had, sending another burst of passion through his bones. Longing the kiss, to savor her sweet taste, he kissed again, sparking the little kiss into another passionate wrestling of their lips against each other, their hot and heavy breaths twisting onto each others skin. As he pried his lips off hers, he kept his eyes shut, as he placed a hot-peck on her cheek and and a doubled-kiss on her forehead before drawing her body closer and twisting his legs with hers.

Embracing her tightly, he tucked his head between her neck and shoulder, his breath tickling her skin, for a moment only to release her and snuggle her head under his chin as she held him close to her, resting her head on his large and robust chest, enjoying the passionate cuddle by closing her eyes and allowing each nerve to feel the motion. 

He used his long arm to pull a a sheet over the two of them, making sure to cover her breasts in the event someone were to walk in, before laying onto his side and positioning her comfortably against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and twisting his legs in between hers to embrace her all night. Her left arm tucked under his body, she wrapped her arms around him, and with one last tight embrace they closed their eyes and their bodies started to relax, becoming weightless as their consciousness began to fade.

Adrenaline from the hot sex and passionate cuddling had faded and tiring exhaustion dominated their bodies. In the safety of each others naked bodies, comfortably wrapped around each other, their soft snores made them both smile as their breathing tickled on each others skins and their presence felt by each other, soothing their souls.

It was a perfect night of Halloween fun. The scariness and the emotional bond that they had forged right now, it would be treasured until they were old and grey. But this moment right now, sleeping side by side in the most loving embrace they had ever felt, was the most perfect moment of the entire night.


End file.
